


3 Times they know what is going on in the lab (+1 time they don't even wanna know)

by Banashee



Series: Tear Down The Walls (IronHawk Verse) [8]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack (kinda), Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sillyness, Team as Family, WTF are those housemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: What it says on the tin.Having house mates is weird, especially when it involves superheroes...





	3 Times they know what is going on in the lab (+1 time they don't even wanna know)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes places over the course of many years, starting soon after the Avengers started working together up to the point where various relationships have formed and the team has grown.

**3 Times they know what is going on in the lab (+1 time they don't even wanna know)**

1)

The ringing phone vibrates hard enough to send the entire kitchen table shaking. Cups of half drank coffee and the fruit bowl are moving with it, and Clint turns around to pick up, thinking to himself that Tony really did a good job to make it noticeable for his mostly deaf ass.

Phone calls are not by far his favorite thing in the world. Texting is much, much easier, but sometimes it just happens. Hearing aids help. A bit.

The caller ID tells him that it's the phone in one of the main labs downstairs, and he frowns a bit, as he answers. He can tell that Steve is the person talking to him, but it's a bit hard to make out words.

“Hold on, I can't hear shit, gotta put you on speaker.” and he does.

“Come again?”

“OK, so no one got hurt but we got, ah, a bit of a... Situation down here and we kinda need your help?”

That's odd.

“What's going on, Cap?”

“So you know that Tony's having this tour with students through the tower, science sections and all? I'm in one of the private labs with Bruce and Thor, to stay out of the way. Some kind of liquid in here got overheated and it exploded. Nothing happened to us, but it is kinda acidic and it, ehm, eats through fabric. Which we got rid of. So we're stuck in here, because there are like 20 minors wandering through the tower and there is no way we can go out like that so... Help? Please?”

Clint stares. Judging from the giggles coming from Pepper and Natasha behind him, he's pretty sure he didn't mishear this. He's trying very very hard not to burst out laughing.

“Just so I got this right, the three of you ripped your clothes off in a panic reaction and now need me to bring you some new pants?”

A pause, then, a very sheepish sounding “Yes please.” is the answer.

Clint can't keep back any longer, and he needs to hold onto the counter to stay upright while he's laughing and laughing and laughing.

“Oh fuck, this is amazing.” He's honest to god _giggling_ inbetween words, as are Nat and Pepper, who look absolutely delighted.

“I'm coming down, don't worry. Have fun clashing swords or something.”

An exasperated sigh, but still genuine “Thank you” are the answer, even as Clint keeps making dick jokes all the way to the elevator. He only stops to laugh some more, and then he exclaims,

“Hey wait, don't hang up yet, I'm on a roll here!” And the doors close behind him, swallowing him and his laughing fit that follows again.

What even is his life.

Clint makes a quick stop in the laundry room, grabs a few clothes which he hopes will kinda fit them – it's not like he's planning to dig too much. If all else fails and Thor will have to wear Nat's yoga pants, then so be it.

On the hallway to the lab – thankfully it doesn't have any windows in this direction – Clint runs into Tony, who is being followed by a large group of teenagers and looks oddly at him and the bundle of fabric in his arms.

“What's going on, Legolas?”

Taking a deep breath, and sounding as mechanical and dead inside as possible, Clint answers without missing a beat,

“There was an acid incident in Lab 4 and the only casualties are of textile nature.” He holds up a pair of sweatpants that actually might be his own, now that he looks.

Tony's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, then he proceeds to laugh his ass off, the flock of teens behind him looking equal parts delighted and confused.

When Clint enters the lab, DUM-E and two other robots are busy neutralizing and cleaning up the exploded liquid while Bruce, Thor and Steve are perched on chairs and tables, half-heartedly covering themselves. They look up and to the door in near unison, shoulders sagging in relief when they realize it's Clint with new clothes. Thor grins at him in delight.

“Our savior with new garments has arrived, my brothers!” he exclaims, and his booming laughter fills the entire room.

“This isn't even the strangest thing that's happened to me this week.” Bruce shakes his head and accepts the handed clothes with a smile and quick thanks. The Metallica shirt with the chest-hole clearly belongs to Tony. The gray, worn out sweatpants are the ones that Clint recognized as his own earlier.

“Thank you, Clint. I'm very sorry about this.” Steve offers him a polite smile, and accepts the clothes that may or may not be a mix of his own and Thor's.

“Oh no, thank YOU Steve, I really needed that laugh.” he responds, throwing the other bundle at Thor, who catches it mid-air with a bright grin and gets dressed as well.

Lucky for him, the clothes nearly fit.

2)

“What... Are you doing?”

Tony's head whips around to the voice coming from the doorway. Natasha looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I'm... Stuck. As you can see.” He tucks at the part of his suit that just won't come off. “Nothing to worry about.”

“We came back hours ago. I just came down here because JARVIS said you're still there.” is her unimpressed reply, and she steps closer. Nat is in civilian clothes and fluffy socks instead of shoes, and she sidesteps the metal scraps on the floor.

“Tell me, just how long did you plan on having your ass stuck in there before you'd ask someone to help you?”

“Is that concern I hear there, Agent Romanoff?”

“You wish, Stark.” but there is a hint of a smile on her face as she answers, and prods the suit in some spots. Tony doesn't say anything to that, shaking his head and huffing a laugh, but he lets her try and release it from him. She's got more range of motion than him, and his bots are well meaning, but at least in this situation, a little bit useless.

It takes only a few minutes, and then the armor finally releases with a slight hiss and then clatters to the floor.

Tony stretches a bit and cracks his neck in relief.

“Thanks, Itsy Bitsy.” he says, and Natasha doesn't say anything about the nickname, instead the looks him up and down, and then, honest to god, bursts out laughing.

It's only then that Tony remembers that he didn't have time to change into his usual undersuit when the call to assemble came through and he is, in fact, still wearing his violently green and purple Hulk Pajamas – Bruce's Idea of a joke, but they're really comfy, okay?

Natasha is still laughing, even as she stalks out of the lab and leaves him there.

3)

Sometimes, these things just happen.

“Just a quick design” turns into hours of work, and then nighttime hits. Tony is still in the main lab, working on some arrows with Clint, who chose a seat on top of his table, and time kind of loses meaning.

They work well together, bouncing ideas off of each other, and turning new and interesting concepts into reality. Clint designs most of his weapons himself, always has, and working with Tony on them is... Something else. SHIELD R&D often hit their limits, even though they are good at what they're doing. But working with Tony is different, and arguably way more fun.

Also, free time with each other is rare lately.

It's quiet and dark out in the hallway, no one else is around. Slowly, the arrows are shoved to the sides, as the two men are starting to get distracted by each other. Soft and casual kisses turn more rough and heated very fast, hands start wandering and unnecessary clothes are flung to the floor.

The flat surface of the table is their only support as the world around them is forgotten.

*+~

Around 3am, Bruce gives up on sleep and pats down to the elevator, into the kitchen for a huge cup of coffee, then back into the elevator and down to the labs. Maybe he can find something productive to do in there, so he doesn't feel as jittery anymore.

He rounds the corner, looking down on his notepad, and when he looks up, he gets an eyeful through the glass front of the main lab.

“Oh for fuck's sake!” He turns on his heel and heads for one of the smaller side labs.

“Why do you guys have to do this in the one lab with a bazillion windows? Why?” He calls without looking back.

He can hear startled laughter, and a yell of “Sorry ya had to see that!” before he closes the door behind him and downs the rest of his coffee in one gulp.

+1)

“You really don't want to go down there.”

Steve smiles at her, and looks... A mixture of amused and apologetically. Which is almost never a good thing.

Pepper smiles back a little too sweetly, and asks, “Okay, what did I miss?”

“Don't say I didn't warn you.” the Captain says, and turns back around to the labs, where he just came from and where Pepper is headed because she needs Tonys to sign something for Stark Industries.

When they step closer, it's unusually loud down here – in fact, it sounds like most of the team is down here, and really. As they turn the corner and enter the main lab, most of the Avengers are down there.

Tony and Bruce are wearing their white coats, notepads and safety goggles, looking just a tad _too_ excited. Oh fuck, this never ends well.

In the middle of the room, Thor holds Mjölnir, and standing on his shoulders with his bow and a quiver full of unfamiliar looking arrows, is Clint, looking slightly maniac with a bright grin and disheveled appearance overall.

Pepper decides she's going to stay right here by the door.

In the far back of the room, where the couch stands, they installed a glass wall to shield whoever sits there from whatever the hell is happening right now.

Natasha is sprawled out there, sharing the couch with Bucky, who steals a handful of her popcorn, and shakes his head with fake disappointment.

“Honestly, two of the worlds smartest minds in one room, and yet they insist on sharing a single braincell with two other people.”

But he's smiling, looking excited for whatever will happen.

“Oh, quiet there on the peanut gallery.” Tony scoffs goodnaturedly, waving him off and then yelling,

“Okay, and GO!”

Thor is surrounded by the crackling of electricity. Lightning seems to emerge from his body and his hammer. Clint grins wider, and now his hair sticks up everywhere with electricity as he raises his bow and nocks an arrow.

Pepper looks at Steve.

Steve looks at Pepper.

Both turn around, agreeing they won't have a part in this. Instead they go and have lunch.

Whatever it is that's going on down in the lab this time, they really don't want to know this time.


End file.
